The Book Of Lucien
by Coloor
Summary: Em um mundo onde a magia é o poder predominante, e a aparição de magos já havia virado comum, surge uma maga de uma classe especial, mas o que é mais estranho disso tudo, e a mesma nunca tivera nenhum poder, e por causa de um encontro a vida dela muda.


**Autora: **Coloor.

**Shipper: **InuYasha/Kagome.

**Genêro: **Aventura/Comédia/Romance

**Resumo: **Em um mundo onde a magia é o poder predominante, e a aparição de magos já havia virado comum, surge uma maga de uma classe especial, mas o que é mais estranho disso tudo, e a mesma nunca tivera nenhum poder, e por causa de um encontro, ela se descobre a escolhida para salvar a humanidade de uma catástrofe.

**Avisos: **Primeiramente, gostaria de começar com algo que ocorre muito com a minha pessoa, eu tenho a memória ruim e acabo me esquecendo das fics que eu posto aqui no fanfiction, então caso eu demore um pouco a postar por aqui, peço a compreensão de vocês para com minha pessoa. Segundo, gostaria de avisar que eu tenho um habito muito antigo de colocar personagens criados no meio da história, mas não se preocupem sempre irá ter um sinal discreto e ao mesmo tempo perceptível para você saber quando é um personagem criado, sem falar também que pelo fato de conhecerem a história de InuYasha vocês com certeza conhecem, então isso vai ficar mais fácil. Terceiro, essa idéia veio em minha mente logo após assistir "Aprendiz de Feiticeiro", mas um filme maravilhoso da Walt Disney, não estou fazendo propagando, certo? A minha idéia é algo muito original, e caso tenham feito alguma fic parecida com a minha, quero deixar mais do que claro que a minha idéia tirei inteiramente desse filme e de mais nenhum lugar.

**Disclaimer: **Apesar de querer muito, nenhum desses personagens me pertencem, eles são de exclusiva posse de Rumiko Takahashi. E com a plena certeza, eu não quero ganhar nenhum lucro com essa fic, estou apenas gastando o meu tempo livre fazendo algo que eu gosto e que possa divertir a mente de pessoas que assim como eu gostam de anime. Se eu não tenho interesse algum de ganhar dinheiro com isso, e dinheiro é algo onde as pessoas se matam e matam outras pessoas por causa dele, eu não vou ter nenhum interesse de violar os direitos autorais de Rumiko, já que ela é uma mangaka que eu admiro muito, não apenas por ter feito um anime maravilhoso como InuYasha, mas como também Ranma ½ que conquistou meu coração tanto quando o birrento do InuYasha.

_The Book Of Lucien_

**Prólogo**

Em uma caverna escura, onde a visão era quase nula, a única luz que se podia ver naquela escuridão total era uma fraca luz emanada por uma vela que brigava para continuar acesa. Mesmo a caverna sendo um local fechado, o vento feroz e frio que vinha do lado de fora da caverna tentava a qualquer custo apagá-la, mas a mesma continuava acesa com a sua perseverança de continuar brilhando e emanando calor para a pessoa que a estava comandando.

Era um menino. Branco, olhos claros, cabelos lisos, característica de uma pessoa da idade dele, que era por volta de uns treze anos de idade. Podia notar que o pequeno estava com frio, pois permanecia de joelhos dobrados e abraçando-os. Mesmo com a vela acesa, ela não podia suprir o frio que o mesmo sentia, e ele permanecia ali, imóvel, de olhos abertos olhando para aquela vela, rezando para que ela não apagasse por dois motivos.

Primeiro: Sem aquela vela acesa não podia mais suprir pelo menos um pouco do frio que estava sentindo, e esse estava se tornando cada vez mais esmagador. Segundo: Mesmo sendo uma pouca e fraca luz que era emanada da vela, ajudava na visibilidade do garoto caso alguém se aproximasse dele.

- Por quê? – O pequeno se perguntava com uma voz arrastada e melodiosa, qualquer um podia notar a vontade de chorar que o mesmo estava. – Eu não me lembro de merecer um castigo tão banal assim a ponto de perder toda minha família nessa guerra, será que você realmente existe aí em cima, Deus? – Assim que o garoto levantou a cabeça para olhar para cima, dava para notar os olhos vermelhos e marejados do garoto, mesmo com uma parte do seu cabelo penteado para o lado tapando os seus olhos um pouco. – Parece que não. – E assim o menino colocou a cabeça em seus joelhos, e ao envolver as suas pernas com as suas mãos como se os abraçasse começou a chorar. O som dos soluços do garoto podia ser ouvido naquela caverna quase sem som e sem claridade. Ele estava realmente desesperado a ponto de questionar algo que ele sempre acreditou. – O senhor me abandonou... – Falou em um sussurro em meio aos seus soluços.

Enquanto o menino continuava com o seu pranto ele não conseguiu notar um pequeno animal peludo se aproximar de uma rocha, e no momento em que o mesmo subiu na pedra, a mesma se moveu e foi ao chão, mas antes que ela encontrasse o solo, o pequeno animal conseguiu pular dela e saiu correndo do local achando que a pedra fosse algum inimigo. Assim que o garoto ouviu o som da matéria encontrando o chão, ele levantou a cabeça e olhou para o lugar de onde o som vinha, e então viu a pedra caída ao chão, e quando ia voltar aos prantos notou algo mais.

No local onde a rocha estava tinha um buraco, onde parecia ser algum tipo esconderijo para alguma coisa, e mesmo com alguma distancia pôde ver que havia algo dentro daquele buraco. Curioso, levantou-se e pegou a vela para ir olhar de perto o que era aquele pequeno objeto que estava em um formato retangular. Passando a mão direita em seu rosto o mesmo limpou as lágrimas e também retirou os seus cabelos da frente dos seus olhos, como também revelou dois olhos azuis vibrantes, aquele azul cristalino da cor da água.

Caminhando de uma forma lenta e cautelosa, com a vela em mãos foi em direção a rocha, e ao notar que não havia perigo algum, ficou frente a frente com o objeto, e só então notou que era um livro, um livro diferente de qualquer outro que já havia visto em toda sua vida. A capa empoeirada mostrava que ele estava ali há algum tempo sem ser manuseado, então o mesmo assoprou na capa para que um pouco da poeira pudesse sair do seu livro.

No momento que o mesmo soprou a poeira voltou para dentro dos seus olhos e então ele acabou tossindo por causa disso. Abanando com as mãos para que a poeira se dissipasse mais rápido, ele se recuperou desse pequeno ocorrido e logo voltou sua atenção novamente para o dono daquela poeira toda. E então olhou o livro, e escrito em sua capa tinha a seguinte frase "_O Mistério da Magia Passo a Passo_". O garoto sem saber do que se tratava, logo abriu o livro na primeira pagina e lá estava:

"_Se você encontrou este livro, você é o escolhido para mudar o mundo._

_De que maneira? Uma forma que você já mais pensou que o mundo pudesse mudar. Meu nome era Lucien¹, O escritor desse livro._

_Cuide bem dele, pois é edição única. Se você não sabe o que é magia aqui vai uma dica para você se situar do que se trata._

_No mundo temos elementos da natureza, e eles podem ser usados de uma maneira inacreditável. Essa foi uma descoberta exclusiva minha, _

_O primeiro e único mago. Nunca encontrei alguém digno para me suceder. Pois todos acabavam vendo a magia de uma forma adorável, ou terrível._

_Todos os meus discípulos acabaram mortos pela própria ganância, por isso coloquei um feitiço nesse livro e o escondi em uma caverna onde eu treinava, onde obviamente você o encontrou._

_Feitiço é como é chamado o dom de utilizar a energia da natureza e os elementos da maneira que eu citei mais a cima._

_Mas iremos começar do principio para que você possa saber como acumular a energia da natureza, e poder entrar em harmonia com o ambiente a ponto que ele possa conceder a você a força para controlar os elementos._

_Passo 1..."_

- Tem alguém ai dentro? – Uma voz pode ser ouvida do lado de fora da caverna, no momento em que o menino ouviu a voz vinda, ele fechou o livro, apagou a luz e escondeu o livro em suas costas. – Eu sei que tem alguém aqui, eu vi uma luz. – A voz a cada instante ficava mais próxima.

O garoto sem saber se era uma pessoa que ele pudesse confiar ou não, não conseguia distinguir o que deveria fazer, mas logo lembrou da guerra que havia explodido desde eras antigas, mas qual era o motivo em que o mundo havia entrado em guerra mesmo? Os pais dele nunca haviam comentado sobre isso com o pequeno, mas não confiando na pessoa, se escondeu num canto da caverna, e ficou encolhido com os olhos fechados, vendo que se fosse realmente um inimigo iria morrer, recorreu a tentar dominar ao menos um feitiço para que pudesse se defender caso a pessoa quisesse atacá-lo.

- Eu não irei te machucar, não tenha medo de mim. – Ouvia os passos lentos da voz, que agora por está mais perto a identificou como pertencendo a um homem, e logo se apressou a abrir o livro. – Se você não aparecer e eu te achar, aí sim irei te ferir. – O rapaz pisou em uma pedra, e pelo som da mesma ele estava bem próximo do garoto, então ele focou-se no livro.

Ele balbuciava as palavras que estava lendo em um som quase inaudível, mas mal ele sabia que a pessoa que o estava rondando conseguiu ouvir as palavras que o mesmo estava lendo.

- Você encontrou? – Perguntou a voz. – É o livro escrito por Lucien Laubertt, o primeiro homem a dominar magia não é mesmo? – O menino ignorava as palavras do rapaz enquanto se focava no livro, mas o tempo do pequeno acabou, o homem havia parado em sua frente olhando para ele. – Sabia, passa ele livro para cá moleque. – O homem puxou o livro da mão do menino, e no mesmo instante deu um chute no mesmo que caiu no chão com as mãos na barriga por causa da dor. – Isso não é coisa para criança brincar não sabia? – E assim estendeu o livro para cima ainda olhando o menino se contorcendo no chão, logo voltou o olhar para o livro. – Finalmente te achei... – E assim aproximou o livro do seu rosto. – Com isso aqui eu vou poder conquistar o mundo. – O homem virou as costas para o menino, e assim saiu caminhando em direção a saída.

Assim que já havia se acostumado com a dor o garoto se levantou, e com os olhos estreitados encarou o homem que estava de costas para ele, e assim se colocou em uma posição ereta e fechou os seus olhos, depois de poucos segundos naquela posição, os abriu e encarando o rapaz novamente estendeu as mãos para frente e gritou com a maior força que pode, e a maior sinceridade na pronuncia.

- _Engourdi! _– No instante que o jovem pronunciou essa palavra, o homem paralisou-se na frente do menino, e ele correu para frente do rapaz, e notando que o mesmo estava tipo uma estatua de gelo ou algo do tipo ele abriu um largo sorriso e deu um grito no meio da caverna. – UUUH! – E rindo ao mesmo tempo que estava gritando, ele logo se acalmou e pôs-se a retirar o livro que ainda estava em meio as mãos do rapaz. – Eu conseguir fazer um feitiço. – E ficou pulando e gritando por algum tempo, logo ouviu passos e vozes em sussurro vindo do lado de fora da caverna. Olhou para o lado de fora da caverna e Logo depois encarou o livro, abriu um sorriso e então o abriu novamente, estava procurando por alguma saída, pois aquele livro não era apenas um livro de ensino, mas também um diário de todas as lembranças de Lucien, e então encontrou um lugar para que pudesse sair daquele lugar. Os caras que ele ouviu conversar entraram na caverna e ao vê-lo com o livro se desesperaram.

- É a relíquia de Lucien. – Um dos homens disse, provavelmente devia ser o líder. – Peguem-no! - E no momento em que ele vinha em direção ao garoto junto com os seus capangas, ele gritou com mais entusiasmo que havia gritado o antigo feitiço.

- _Sortie! _– E no momento em que terminou de pronunciar a palavra ele sumiu na frente dos caras, e apareceu em sua casa que estava toda destruída, ele olhou em volta e logo se lembrou dos seus pais, colocou o livro em cima da mesa e ficou girando na sala olhando para cada canto da sala e se lembrando dos momentos que havia passado com seus pais. – Eu agora tenho as recordações de Lucien, e eu irei usá-las para ficar mais forte, eu prometo pai, eu prometo mãe, eu, agora me nomeio Eurien², o sucessor de Lucien, eu vou ser orgulho para vocês! – No momento em que ele pronunciou aquilo sobre seus pais uma lágrima solitária escorreu de apenas um dos seus olhos, e ele logo os limpou.

_Mal sabia Eurien que o que levou o mundo ao caos que estava hoje, e o que matou o mago mais poderoso que um dia já existiu na face da terra foi justamente os poderes que ele tinha. Todo mundo cobiçava os poderes dele, faziam de tudo para que ensinassem a eles, e o maior erro que Lucien pode cometer, foi confiar nessa falsidade e ensiná-los._

_A guerra pelos poderes da magia iria começar novamente, mas o que as pessoas não sabem é que como qualquer outro poder, este também trás consigo uma maldição, regras e tragédias, então tinham que ser muito forte para conseguir agüentar tudo o que ele ia passar dali em diante._

_Ao saberem que a existência do livro escrito por Lucien era verdadeira, a busca por aquele livro ficou ainda mais árdua, todos queriam conseguir o conhecimento que havia presente naquelas páginas, mas conhecendo a fraqueza e o erro do seu antigo mestre, Eurien, não ia cometer o mesmo erro de ensinar os poderes que foram-lhe abençoados a ninguém. Mas ele não contava que depois de alguns anos estudando a magia o livro fosse roubado, e começasse a passar de mão em mão._

_Sem mais escolha, Eurien, agora com seus cinqüenta e poucos anos, viu-se obrigado a procurar com um aprendiz, mas não conseguia encontrar alguém com a pureza e o ódio necessário para que pudesse recuperar o livro, e já estava cansado de procurar pelo aprendiz perfeito. _

_Ele ensinou tudo que ele sabia há três pessoas, todos tinham a mesma idade, tinham exatamente dez anos quando começaram a aprender magia com Eurien, e já com seus dezesseis anos, estavam concluindo a aprendizagem. Seus aprendizes foram: Kikyou, Naraku e Sesshoumaru._

_Cada um tinha dons incríveis, mas nenhum deles tinha o dom que Eurien procurava. O dom para controlar as duas magias, a magia Branca e a magia Negra, a única pessoa que fora capaz de fazer isso fora Lucien, nem mesmo o Eurien conseguia dominar as duas magias, pois elas eram exatamente opostas, era quase impossível dominá-las._

_A magia branca precisava de uma pessoa de alma pura o suficiente de arriscar sua própria vida por uma pessoa totalmente estranha, uma pessoa que você nunca conversou que não conhece, e mesmo assim você tem a coragem de arriscar sua própria vida para salvá-la. Esses sentimentos liberam a bondade e o coração permanece puro, e isso faz com que a pessoa consiga adquirir o dom de aprender a magia branca._

_A magia negra precisava de uma pessoa que sentisse ódio por alguém, e se não sentisse ódio tinha que ter ao menos a vontade de feri-la para que pudesse controlar o poder. A magia negra controla os elementos do vento, do fogo, da água, da terra e do trovão. Uma pessoa com um dom natural consegue dominar um elemento com a maior facilidade, mas uma pessoa com um dom avançado consegue dominar dois elementos, e um gênio, até mesmo três._

_E tem a magia impossível de se aprender, essa nasce com o dom, que é a magia Vermelha, uma magia que é a junção das duas magias, é algo que nem mesmo quem tem o dom de aprender, que nasceu com a magia vermelha dentro de si, consegue aprendê-la com facilidade._

_Porém, Kikyou acaba sendo morta por Naraku, este que tinha aprendido a magia negra de uma forma excepcional, e acabou se rebelando contra Eurien, e matou Kikyou. Sesshoumaru por sua vez, vendo que não tinha mais nada a aprender, seguiu sua vida em direção de achar uma maneira de aprender a magia Vermelha e a magia Branca, para que pudesse juntar com seu nível igualado ou até mesmo superior de magia negra de Naraku, e se tornar a pessoa mais forte que o mundo já viu, assim ele se retirou completamente da vida de Eurien._

_Naraku fez sua própria saga de magos, pois ao saber as magias ensinava para qualquer pessoa, mas com o lucro da pessoa servir para ele o resto da vida, e assim ele acabou conseguindo vários seguidores, pessoas que sempre tiveram o interesse de aprender magia, e com uma condição que para eles, era baixa, eles decidiram aceitar. E então ele saiu em direção a achar o livro de Lucien e conseguir todos os segredos que há nele, e até mesmo magias que Eurien nunca conseguiu dominar pelo fato do livro ter sido roubado antes dele concluí-lo por inteiro._

_Eurien, vendo que a sua melhor e fiel aprendiz de magia, que ele colocava fé de um dia eles descobrir que ela tinha o potencial para aprender a magia vermelha, e não só a vermelha, como sucessivamente a negra também, e se tornar a pessoa que ia conseguir recuperar o livro e devolver para Eurien, que foi o verdadeiro escolhido por Lucien. Vendo isso, Eurien se isolou do mundo em um lugar que ninguém sabe, ele apenas nunca mais foi visto, e isso soltou cochichos que ele estava morto._

_Onde será que se encontra a pessoa que Eurien procura desde o dia em que achou este livro?_

- Kagome, filha se levante! – A voz doce da mulher estava um pouco alterada, o que não era normal. Ela balançava a adolescente de quinze anos que ainda permanecia em sua cama sem querer se levantar. – Você vai perder o primeiro dia de aula. – E assim parou de balançá-la e colocou as mãos na cintura, olhando para filha. – Eu desisto. – E assim foi descendo as escadas e deu um grito da mesma. – InuYasha pode acordá-la!

- Era tudo que eu queria. – Um jovem de cabelos prateados e olhos dourados com orelhas de cachorro demonstrava que ele era de uma raça diferente, uma raça denominada, Youkai, mas não era um Youkai completo, mas sim o Hanyou, o que significava que ele era a mistura de um Youkai com uma humana. – ACORDA MAGRELA. – O jovem se jogou em cima da menina com bastante força, e ficou se mexendo em cima da mesma enquanto essa apenas gemia por causa da dor do impacto.

- Ai! – E assim a jovem de cabelos morenos, finalmente abriu os seus olhos revelando dois olhos castanhos escuros, ela acabou acordando de mau humor por ser acordada daquele jeito. Com uma força descomunal empurrou o garoto da cama e ficou de pé enquanto o mesmo estava caído no chão. Quando ele percebeu que ela estava de pé em sua frente, ele tentou fugir, mas a jovem o puxou pela orelha, fazendo o mesmo ficar de pé olhando para ela. – O que eu já disse sobre me acordar desse jeito? – Ela o encarava, este estava com apenas um dos olhos totalmente aberto, o outro estava entreaberto pelo fato dela está torcendo a orelha do mesmo.

- Ai ai ai ai. – Ele gemia seguidamente. – Me solta magrela se não você vai vê o que eu vou te fazer! – Ele ameaçava ainda da mesma forma que antes.

- O que você vai fazer? – Perguntou Kagome apertando a orelha dele mais forte do que antes pelo fato do mesmo a está ameaçando.

- Eu vou fazer isso! – E assim ele balançou as mãos. – _Augmenter._ – E nesse instante Kagome levitou por um breve momento e foi jogada em cima da cama.

- Odeio não poder usar magia. – Falou Kagome cruzando os braços se levantando e se dirigindo a porta do banheiro, depois se virou para ele o encarando. – Me espere lá em baixo, eu vou tomar uma ducha rápida. – E assim piscou para ele. – Quer vir comigo? – Perguntou Kagome sabendo que o amigo era tímido, fazia justamente para provocá-lo.

- L-L-La v-v-vem você. – Falou InuYasha nervoso, pelo nervosismo fechou os olhos e ficando com a face totalmente enrubescida, e logo foi até a porta do quarto da garota, abriu os olhos a olhando e sorrindo com o canto dos olhos. – Estou te esperando lá embaixo.

_Meu nome é Kagome Higurashi, estudo em uma escola de magia, mas não sei usar nenhum feitiço sequer, meu melhor amigo, InuYasha Taisho, é um dos melhores da turma, é que o irmão mais velho dele Sesshoumaru Taisho, acabou sumindo no mundo, e InuYasha quer ser o orgulho para seus pais._

_Eu ainda sofro um pouco na escola por não saber usar qualquer magia, mas InuYasha sempre me ajuda nas horas que eu preciso, mas não é pelo fato de não ter o dom de aprender nenhuma magia que me faz desistir que querer, pois meus sonho é e para sempre será aprender a usar qualquer uma magia, de preferência a branca._

_InuYasha consegue controlar vários elementos, ele é a minha inspiração, entende? Eu amo ele demais, só que a gente briga muito, mas isso é coisa normal, somos como irmãos, não teria como a gente agir como irmãos, e não brigar não é mesmo?_

_Bem, deixa eu me apressar e parar de pensar porque o InuYasha está me esperando lá em baixo, e do jeito que ele é agoniado é capaz de entrar aqui no banheiro mesmo eu estando nua para me arrastar a escola._

Kagome deu uma baixa risada ao se lembrar do quanto o amigo era meio maluco, logo se despiu e se dirigiu a frente do chuveiro, abrindo o mesmo, e deixando a água deliciosa deslizar por seu corpo inteiro, da cabeça aos pés.

_The Book Of Lucien_

**N/A: **E então pessoas, o que acharam até aqui?

Foi apenas um prólogo e tenho tantas idéias em minha cabeça, já tenho a fic até o meio em minha cabeça, e até o segundo capitulo no meu PC, eu espero que vocês tenham gostando tanto quanto eu, porque antes de eu ser Autora dessa fic, eu também sou uma leitora, pois eu sempre leio minhas fics.

Espero que não tenha nenhum erro cruel que vocês não possam me perdoar, e qualquer duvida vocês me dão um alô ai, certo pessoal?

Gostaria realmente que dessa vez dessem a opinião de vocês, porque eu amei o enredo dessa minha fic, envolve uma coisa que eu gosto muito, coisa de RPG e tals, então eu sou muito viciada nessas coisas.

Espero as reviews com a maior ansiedade, e pode ter certeza que eu irei reponde-las da maneira apropriada.

Ah! Quase me esqueço de explicar, quando eu colocar numerações do tipo ¹²³, é porque são personagens criados por mim, ou são coisas que eu explicarei no final do capitulo, certo?

_**Coloor.**_


End file.
